


Feeding a Fever

by BensLostTookaCat (VillainTheBlank)



Series: Almost Heaven [2]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainTheBlank/pseuds/BensLostTookaCat
Summary: Some of the other letters Rey and Clyde sent one another while they were apart. (Follows chapter 14 of Burned In My Memory.)
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Almost Heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619146
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Feeding a Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts).

> My wonderful beta and dear friend flypaper_brain had a rough week, so this is just a little something I hope makes it better! ❤❤
> 
> CW: Dirty talk, oral sex, cum play

To Clyde, my mountain of a man:

I didn’t put this in my original letter because I wasn’t sure if it would make things easier or harder. I’ve decided that I hope it does both. In any case, please be somewhere private before you read this.

I dream about you, Clyde. I dream about you every night when I lie down and any time my mind wanders. I dream about your dark eyes and your strong arms and your soft lips and your adorable butt. I dream about the way that you look at me like I’m some kind of goddess, about the way you worship me with your mouth and your fingers… about the way you pleasure me with your cock.

I had a dream last night, and I wonder if we didn’t somehow dream together.

In my dream, we were under your blankets. I don’t know if I’d never left to come home or I’d come back to you, but we were together and that was all I cared about. I woke up to the feeling of your lips against my belly, and the way that you were kissing me, so slow and so lush, it was so cosy under our blankets. I felt like you were really there with me. You kissed your way up my belly, then you started licking my tits. Your tongue was so warm and broad, and the wet heat as you licked up the underside felt so good… like you were licking an ice cream, and didn’t want to let a single drip get away from you. Your fingers rolled and squeezed my other tit, and then you put your mouth on me, and it was heaven. I was so hot, in my dream I wanted you inside me so badly and you just kept licking and sucking and the best part was that it was so messy? I was wet all over and you just kept licking and sucking and it drove me wild.

After you came up to kiss me, you went back to lick and kiss my tits again, but slipped your fingers inside of my mouth, pumping in and out, and you would think it would be weird, but it wasn’t. It was ridiculously erotic. You loved it too, when I sucked on your fingers and moaned. I could feel myself dripping, squeezing because I wanted you inside of me so bad I thought I was going to burst. When your head started moving down and you slid your fingers out of my mouth, I wanted to scream. I wanted your cock inside so bad, but... you started rubbing my clit with your fingers and put your mouth on me and  _ slurped _ and the sound was so shocking and the whole thing was so utterly filthy that I came, fast and hard, and you just kept slurping and drinking it down.

I woke up and found out I’d come all over my sheets… and I missed you more than ever, but I felt like you were with me, just a little.

Tell me what you dream about, if you want to, and maybe you’ll feel like I’m with you, too.

All of my love.

* * *

My Beautiful, Sinful, Heavenly Rey,

Holy moly.

That was the first letter I’ve ever gotten quite like that. I will absolutely do every last one of those things to you and count myself the luckiest man alive to even get the chance.

If I'm a mountain, you must be a wood nymph, willowy and so beautiful it almost hurts. Your slender arms and your lovely eyes, the color of a summer forest… your perfect breasts… your long, lovely legs. You're exquisite, Rey, and I never got to say that enough. 

I don’t know that I’ll be half as good at putting fantasies into words as you are, but you asked me to tell you what I dream of, so here goes:

I dream of your hot little mouth. The way that you talk, your filthy words and your pretty accent, you don’t have to do a damn thing but talk and I’m so hard for you, it’s crazy. I love kissing your mouth, devouring your lips. Sometimes, when I wake up, I imagine what it would be like to wake up with your lips around my cock. Just thinking about the feeling of your tongue against me, licking up and down… it's enough to just about put a dent in the underside of my kitchen table. I dream about making a mess out of you. When I dream about you licking and sucking, taking me completely, and then watching you with your mouth full, letting it dribble down your chin like a dirty girl… sweet mercy, you don’t know what I would give to feel that, to see it.

I dream of the curve of your waist and the swell of your peachy backside, the way you fit in the palm of my hand like I was made to grab on to you, and the way you squeal when I squeeze. You feel so perfect, lithe and smooth. I dream about the way that you bounce against me when you ride, the fluid motion of your beautiful hips as my body disappears into yours is pure grace. 

It’s not all poetry, though. It’s also all the ways you're the opposite of delicate. It's hotter than all hell the way your body is always hungry for mine, the fierce look in your eyes like I can't bury my cock in you deep enough, hard enough. Slender and beautiful, fierce and unbreakable, you let me give you everything. You  _ want _ my all.

You'll have it for as long as you want it.

Love, always.


End file.
